Cosas de Adultos
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Liz está cansada y aburrida de todo lo que la rodea, y esto no pasa desapercibido por su pequeña hermana. Patty decide hacer algo al respecto, ya que sabe que ella no debe meterse en cosas de adultos.


**Hola holitas! Este one-shot lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho, se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo un dibujo de Liz, y bueno, no pude evitar poner las ideas en una hoja Xd**

**Espero que les guste.**

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la gran mansión se encontraba Liz, apoyaba su codo en su rodilla mientras que su mano sostenía su mentón. Jugaba con la cuchara de su bebida, tenía una expresión triste. Patty bajó corriendo enérgicamente las escaleras con un dibujo en su mano. Se acercó a Liz.

-¡ONEE-CHAN, ONEE-CHAN!- Le mostró la hoja que llevaba en sus manos. Había una jirafa dibujada en medio de lo que parecía ser una selva.- ¡¿Te gusta?!- Liz miró de reojo el dibujo de su hermana.

-Está muy bonito, Patty.- Su tono de voz era apagado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Patty.

-¿Hu? ¿onee-chan, que pasa?- Liz suspiró.

-Ah, tu hermana esta aburrida, Patty...

-¿Aburrida? ¡Ya sé! ¡TE ACOMPAÑARÉ A COMPRAR ROPA!

-Patty... En realidad no estoy de humor para compras.- ¡¿QUE?! Esto es nuevo.

-Oh, onee-chan, esto es serio.

-Patty, llega un momento en que los adultos están cansados de todo y, simplemente no saben que hacer...

-¿Adultos? ¡onee-chan, tu apenas tienes 20 años!

-No importa la edad... ¿Por que no le pides a Kid que te lleve al zoológico, eh? De seguro quieres ver a las jirafas de nuevo...

-No puedo, el señor que las cuida dijo que ya no me acercara a las jirafas por que las asusto.

-¿Ah? ¿No te molestaste?

-¡Claro que si! Pero Kid me dijo que no lo golpeara.

-Ya veo...- Durante la conversación, Liz jamás cambió su tono triste. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. El único sonido era la cuchara golpeando la delicada taza de porcelana.

-Ya sé...- Murmuró para si misma Patty.

-¿Que dijiste, Patty?

-¡Oh, nada onee-chan!- Luego Patty se alejó de su hermana y caminó con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

-¿Donde vas?- Preguntó su hermana mayor desde la otra sala.

-Por ahí...- Salió de la casa.

_No sé que hacer. No hay con quien luchar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que me convertí en pistola. El kishin fue derrotado, todos están de pareja, yo no tengo novio... Todo está tan calmado..._

_Ya no tiene sentido. ¿De que sirve tener sangre de arma en un mundo como este? Ya no hay peligro, nadie tiene tiempo, ya no hay nada. No hay nada... En estos momentos me gustaría estar en un lugar terrorífico, esos a los que tanto temo. Al menos sentiría el miedo, la adrenalina para salir de allí y el alivió cuando lo logre. Pero ya no siento nada._

~.~.~

Patty caminaba alegremente por las calles de Death City. Su destino era la casa de Tsubaki. ¿Por que? Fácil, ahí estaba la persona que ella estaba buscando.

Se retrasó bastante ya en el camino se detuvo varias veces por que cualquier cosa le llamaba la atención. Así era Patty. También compró dos helados, los cuales se estaban derritiendo bastante.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba ca casa que compartía Tsubaki y Black Star.

Cruzó y tocó la puerta repetidas veces.

Tsubaki la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Patty-chan, que gusto verte!- La saludó.

-¡Tsubaki, te traje helado!- Le otorgó el helado que había comprado anteriormente. Aunque estaba muy derretido, Tsubaki lo tomó con gusto. La invitó a pasar. Cuando entró en la sala principal, pudo ver a Soul, Black Star y Ragnarok, sentados en el suelo jugando con la consola, como si ganar fuera de vida o muerte.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí, Patty?- La rubia tomo una galleta de un plato que se encontraba arriba de la mesa y se la llevó a la boca. Mientras masticaba le contesto a su amiga.

-Hup... Vine.. mmm, está tan rica.- Tsubaki rió. Esa chica era adorable. Patty terminó de comer y habló con claridad.- Vine a reclutar a uno de los chicos.- Dijo señalando a los tres que estaba jugando.

-¿A quien? ¿Hicieron algo malo?

-No... Es solo que... Creo que mi onee-chan necesita hablar con alguien... Y es algo que yo no entiendo. Ella dice que es cosa de mayores.

-¿Mayores? Pero Liz-chan solo tiene 20 años.

-Lo sé~

-Bueno, entonces... Supongo que te llevaras a...

-Así es, Ragnarok.

El mencionado escuchó su nombre, y sin sacar la vista de la pantalla del televisor contestó.

-¿Que demonios pasa?- Patty se acercó a el, lo tomó de el cuello de su camisa y lo sacó de la pequeña casa de Tsubaki, no sin antes robarse el plato de galletas. Desde que lo extrajeron de el cuerpo de Chrona, Ragnarok era uno más de ellos. Sin mencionar que era muy guapo, y al ser el más grande de todos ellos, teniendo 21, sus facciones de hombre eran más notorias. Su pelo era rebelde, al igual que el, y tenía un color negro profundo que resaltaba en su piel blanca. Sus ojos también eran negros, solo que en la pupila conservaba aquellas respectivas "X" que tanto lo caracterizaban. Jamás dejó de actuar como un niño molesto y rebelde, pero eso era lo que todos sus amigos querían de el. Aún fuera de el cuerpo de su técnica, seguía siendo el mismo Ragnarok. Y por ende, seguía odiando a Death The Kid. Por eso se pasaba siempre con Black Star y Soul. Solían salir juntos y luego juntarse en alguna de sus casas para jugar videojuegos.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa, tonta?! ¡Suéltame ahora!- Se quejaba Ragnarok tratando de zafarse de el agarre de la rubia, que aún lo seguía arrastrando en el suelo. Las cadenas de el pantalón de Ragnarok chocaban con el suelo de cemento.

-Te llevaré con mi onee-chan.- Respondió ella sin dejar su paso apresurado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A que te refieres?

-Eres el único chico de la edad de mi hermana, tu debes entenderla.

-¡Oye, oye, oye!- Patty paró y ayudó a Ragnarok a levantarse de el suelo. Este se sacudió la ropa.- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Por que debo ir con tu hermana?

-Escucha- Le explicó Patty. Solía ser muy seria en temas que incluyeran a su hermana.- Onee-chan está triste y dijo que solo un adulto puede entender sus problemas.

-¿Y que? ¿Quieres que actúe como psicólogo?

-¿Que no te llevas bien con mi hermana?- Dijo Patty con una picara sonrisa.

-No pienses mal, niña, solo estuve con ella cuando la encontré en un bar. Nos quedamos charlando unos 20 minutos, pero eso no nos convierte en amigos...

-¡Eso es suficiente~!- Tomó a Ragnarok de la mano y corrió hacia la mansión. A él le costaba seguirle el paso.

Al llegar a la mansión, el chico dudo en entrar.

-¡Vamos, vamos~!- Lo animó Patty. Ragnarok suspiró. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Liz en la misma posición que tenía cuando Patty se fue.- ¡Onee-chan, onee-chan!- Patty entró de la mano con Ragnarok, que tenía una expresión de enojo y fueron a la sala en donde Liz estaba.

-¡Onee-chan, mira!- Gritó Patty, empujando a Ragnarok hasta donde su hermana estaba sentada. Sus narices chocaron, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

-T-tú...- Tartamudeó Liz e inmediatamente se alejó, al igual que Ragnarok. No solo estaba nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, desde que lo separaron de su técnica, siempre le pareció atractivo, hasta el punto de enamorarse de el, pero jamás se confesó. - ¿Pa-Patty, q-que significa esto?- Preguntó .

-¡¿Que no es obvio, onee-chan?!- Contestó, con una sonrisa radiante. Liz negó repetidas veces.- ¡Tienen la misma edad! ¡Dijiste que yo no entendería por que no soy adulta! ¿Y el es un adulto, verdad?- Liz se golpeó la frente. No sabía que su hermana se tomara todo tan a pecho.

-Patty...

-¡No me lo agradezcas, onee-chan! Volveré a casa de Tsubaki, le pediré que haga más galletas~.- Así como termino de mencionarlo salió de nuevo. Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala. Ragnarok seguía en frente de la silla en donde Liz estaba sentada, obviamente apartado unos metro. Ambos evitaban mirarse. La sala de la mansión tenía las paredes de un perfecto blanco, lo que hacía que el chico, con su ropa negra, sobresaltara. Ragnarok se frotó la nuca.

-E-es... Un bonito día, ¿eh?- Que inteligente... Liz volteó a verlo. Notó el leve sonrojo que se apoderaba de la cara de el pelinegro.

-Que más da, no te esfuerces...- Calmó Liz, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Que suerte que lo dices...- Suspiró. Liz le señalo la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Era algo así como la mesa de una barra, también tenía esos banquillos altos que suelen usarse en esos lugares. La mesa estaba pulcra, blanca, había una canastita de frutas en el medio, y a un lado, la bebida que Liz tenía anteriormente. La cuchara estaba en el suelo. Ragnarok tomó asiento.

-Entonces... ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Patty?

-Bueno... Repitió muchas veces la palabra "adulto"... Y dijo que necesitabas hablar con uno...- Liz se sonrojó.

-¿E-entonces... t-tú... viniste por mi?- Ragnarok asintió mirándola a los ojos. La rubia sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-¿Tienes algo para beber?- Dijo levantándose y abriendo la nevera que estaba cerca.

-¿Por que me preguntas? Ya estas revisando la nevera...

-No hay cerveza...

-No, no hay.- Respondió Liz colocando los codos en la mesa y su cabeza en la manos.

-¿Y que demonios toman?

-¿Limonada?

-¿Que no eramos adultos?- Ambos sonrieron.- Que más da...

-Es aquella jarra.- Indicó Liz señalando dentro de la nevera. Ragnarok la tomo la jarra y la dejó en la mesa. Luego comenzó a abrir y cerrar estanterías.- ¿Que buscas?- Preguntó la chica desinteresadamente.

-Vasos.- Liz rió.- ¿Que te parece gracioso?

-Tal vez esas estúpidas cruces en tu ojos no te dejan ver bien...

-¿Uh?

-Están en frente de tus narices.- Volvió a reír. Era cierto, lo vasos estaban encima de la encimera, a la vista de todos.

-Ha, lo hice a propósito.- La chica alzó una ceja.- ¿Que los adultos no mienten?

-Ya, trae la maldita limonada.- Él sirvió para ambos y se volvió a sentar. El silencio los volvió a envolver. Ragnarok miraba de reojo a Liz, la cual se daba cuenta y se sonrojaba.

-Entonces... Que buen clima, ¿eh?

-Ya dijiste eso... Si no tienes un tema de conversación, solo quédate callado...

-No me des órdenes. Ya soy un adulto.

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir esa palabra?

-No.

-¿Como fue que hablamos tanto en aquel bar?

-Estábamos ebrios.

-Oh... Claro.- Ragnarok no pudo evitar reírse.- ¿Que?

-Es solo que... Esa noche dijiste algo muy interesante... y gracioso...

-¿Mmm?

-Dijiste que tus bragas eran verde, tu color favorito.- Liz abrió grande los ojos y se sonrojó.

-¿Y-y-y-yo?

-Ajá...

-¡E-e-estaba ebria!- Otra risita de parte de el chico.-¡Ya, olvida eso!- Le gritó enojada y avergonzada.

-El verde te queda bonito.

-¡¿Q-QUE?!

-¡N-no! ¡Lo no digo por... por tus bragas...Lo digo por tu remera!- Aclaró, señalando a Liz, que llevaba a una camisa de tela ligera a tiritas y era verde limón.

-¡Oh!- Suspiró aliviada. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Ragnarok.- ¿Bo-bonita?

-Si...- Desvió la mirada para que Liz no notara su sonrojo.

Ambos tomaron la su bebida al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces...- Habló Ragnarok.

-No digas algo del clima, por favor.

-No iba a decir eso...

-¿Tienes algo más inteligente que decir?- él rió.- ¡Deja de reírte si no vas a contarme de que!

-¿Por que debería hacerlo?

-... Está bien, entonces ríete solo.

-¿La niña se enojó?

-No soy niña. Soy una adulta, y a deferencia de ti, yo soy madura.

-¿Por eso tomas limonada?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Ragnarok se encogió de hombros.- ¿Como es que Chrona te soportaba?

-¿Como es que rayitas te soporta?

-Yo no me comporto como una idiota. Tú si.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si.

-No, no es cierto.- Contestó Ragnarok.

-Si, si lo es.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Esta es la charla más inmadura que he tenido.

-No es una charla. Es una discusión. Y no se puede ser maduro con " la chica limonada".

-¿"Chica limonada"?

-No me gusta la limonada.

-¿Por eso dejaste vacío el vaso?

-¡Deja de pelear conmigo!

-¡No estoy peleando!

-Se acabó.- Dijo Ragnarok levantándose de la silla.- Me voy.- Camino hacía la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave.- Hey, Liz.- Llamó.- ¿Me abres la puerta?

-Púdrete.- El pelinegro caminó de nuevo hacia donde Liz se encontraba. El sonido de sus cadenas alertaron a la rubia.- ¿Ahora que quieres?- Él se acercó a ella, pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Liz se ruborizó al verlo a los ojos.

-Eres tan inmadura.

-N-no...- El aliento a limón puso a la rubia lo pelos de punta. Le gustó.- Soy una adulta.- Ragnarok sonrió. Ella aún estaba sentada. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia el.

-Entonces hagamos cosas de adultos.- Antes de protestar, el chico juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un desesperado beso. Liz no pudo reaccionar, luego lo empujó con delicadeza.

-¿Q-q-q-que... fue eso?- Tenía los ojos como platos y la cara como... como un tomate fusionado con un ji-tomate (?) Aún sin soltarla, Ragnarok respondió.

-Bueno... Siempre te vi atractiva. Y... es agradable estar contigo. Me caes bien. Sobretodo lo mimada e inmadura que eres.

-¡No soy inmadura!

-No lo niegues.- La volvió a besar.- Me gustas, Elizabeth.- Ella sonrió.- Siempre me gustaste. Tu forma de ser, tu cabello largo, tu forma de hablar, tu inmadurez... Eres tan...- Fue callado por los labios de la rubia.

-Tu también... me gustas...

-Lo sé.

-¿Q-que?

-Patty lo mencionó en el camino.

-Oh...

-Entonces.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¿Y pedir dos boletos para adultos?

-Si, para adultos.- Le extendió la mano como un caballero. Liz la tomó y bajó de el banquillo. Ambos salieron de la mansión.

~.~.~

**Mientras tanto...**

-¡Dobla, dobla maldita sea!- Gritaba Soul mientras se movía graciosamente con el mando de la consola, como si ganar aquella carrera era lo más importante. Hace rato que estaban jugando, pero ni Black Star ni el podían ganarle a Patty.

-¡Hehehhehe~! ¡Gané otra vez, gané otra vez!- Black Star bufó.

-Yo te deje ganar. Y le ganaste a Soul por que el es un simple mortal sin habilidades.

-¡Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-chan! Trae otra ronda de esas galletas~

_Fin_


End file.
